Cigarette Burns
by Raiden Amour
Summary: Roxas grew up with a few philosophies: want it- get it, feels good- is good, and there's no saying no to personal pleasure. And now his life is turned upside down because all he wants is this little punk named Axel- which is all he can't have. But deals ensue and Axel is now stuck with the little brat Roxas for another 10 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**~~Rox POV~~**

I was singing quietly to myself, "No one knows what it's like… to be the bad man… to be the sad man… behind blue eyes…," I rolled over on the carpet, heated from the story below, so I was now lying flat on my back. Staring at the yellowish white ceiling, I continued, "And no one knows what it's like to be hated… to be fated- to telling only lies." My voice stopped as I heard the door being unlocked, I tipped my head back slowly, my blond hair rubbing against the dirt (maybe it wasn't actually dirt- just dark brown and short) carpet in a way I was sure would cause friction and be a very useless weapon upon the imposing intruder.

But as the door opened I saw a silver haired man poke his head in, "Damn…" I said quietly as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "And here I thought I could use my newly discovered weapon of mass destruction in a fight for my life… way to ruin it Riku," he knew I was joking even though I wasn't smiling. I didn't move, I was a very lazy person and this was not news to him.

He didn't humor me with a smile like he normally did, "What're you doing Roxas?" he didn't seem very happy at all. I stopped craning my head back and stared at the ceiling, not gracing him with a response. I hated talking to him when he was grumpy and he knew it. I wasn't his boyfriend so I didn't have to put up with it. He sighed and walked over to the long pale yellow couch that was beside me- it's luring and comfy cushions and arm rests made up for its ugly color and empty stomach, "Roxas…" he was doing something but I still didn't bother to answer him- he was annoyed, not at me, but I still wanted nothing to do with it.

I have my own emotions to deal with, I don't like dealing with other's also- I'm selfish like that. "Did you know," I started, but he cut me off.

"Roxas- no more facts-"

"That-"

"Let's get going, you're not staying up here by yourself any longer." He leaned down and grabbed hold of my upper arm and hauled me to my feet- all I did was act like dead weight and make it even harder for him to move me.

"Me and the carpet are getting further acquainted though."

"You and the carpet don't need to get any closer." his easily shot back, grunting as he tried to drag me without putting any actual effort into it.

I looked at the ugly couch, "What if I make friends with the couch?" Riku let go of my arm, but my feet were still dead so I fell back to the ground, I quickly folded my legs and crossed my arms, looking much like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Roxas… I have to get back downstairs."

"Then go." he knew I could be stubborn, so there was no reason for me to even try to be polite.

"You're not staying up here- you think I haven't caught on to how you act?" his was huffing- which meant he was going to start ranting now. "I leave you up here by yourself for a few hours and, and, and you turn into a depressed- 'kill me now' mess and I'm in no mood to have that on my mind." He made it sound like I stayed up here all the time by myself. I only did it maybe a few times a month, nothing serious- and hell, it was my house too- I kept my arms crossed.

"Don't get snippy with me just because you're grumpy…" he fell back onto the opposing couch and took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know… I'm just worried about deadlines…"

"That's what you get for thinking you can run a bar and strip club when you're only 21," of course I never said that outloud because it would just make things worse but that doesn't stop me from thinking it.

We sat in silence for a while, I laid down slowly hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he did, "You're going to bring me into a depression with you if I stay up here any longer," I could see him out of the corner of my eye looking around the flat. It was our shared apartment, one bedroom, one bath, the dining room and kitchen were one small room all together while the living room was a long rectangle, and there was hardly anything in the space to show that someone even lived here. All above the place, the bar/ strip club, he decided to run.

"Come on…" he stood up again and offered me his hand but I didn't take it.

"I'm comfy though… and it's too much work to sit up…" he took his hand back.

"I don't see why you can't just sit on the couch like a normal person."

I turned to glare at the couch, "I don't like it… it tried to eat me with its nasty yellow teeth." My face scrunched.

"Just because it's yellow it has yellow teeth?" Riku tried to argue but stopped himself, "Why the fuck does the couch have teeth?" he asked himself instead, feeling stupid for listening to what I was saying. We often went through this scenario. I was dragged to my feet and moved out the door to a set of dark red carpet covered stairs that, after 2 steps turned, went straight down only to turn out of view almost 10 steps again, so you couldn't see where the red tongue spit you out.

"Stay down here till we close- start waiting some tables and work off some of that money you owe."

"What," I started.

"You always owe someone money Roxas," he continued to walk down the stairs.

I tried to open the door but he locked it and I was that one stupid kid who had a key but always left it inside because I never really cared. I just got off my shift, which is why I retreated back to the apartment, I was tired of dealing with people today. So I sat on the steps and thought. I could settle for the stairs sinking me into my depression, it didn't have to be on the living room floor, I wasn't that picky.

Resting my chin on my palm and my elbow on my knee I listened to the vibrations that spread up the house from the bar below. My hearing was still intact even though I grew up in bars like this, with the concert loud music, the half-naked women and- on special select nights- men, the shouting from drunken fools. It was a sickening and tiring way to spend the rest of my life, wasn't it?

The tongue was going to leave a wet spot on my butt if I sat on it any longer- I lied to myself. Standing up I stretched my hands above my head to hear my back and shoulders crack a few good times. Stepping forward my body raced down the steps out of control before I fell on my butt not even five steps down, the shaggy carpet hated my shoes; hated me, almost every time I tried to walk down the damn stairs tripped me. Standing on my feet I continued down the stairs, my hands flat and gliding down the walls with me till I reached the corner.

"Money's always good," I thought before I continued to walk through the back of the bar/strip club, whoever decided to mix the two was brilliant I tell you.

**~~Axel POV~~**

Lying on my bed wasn't helping me any, I was still bored out of my mind. The quiet wasn't really anything new except now there wasn't a yell from my little brother followed by a yell from my mother for him to quiet down every half hour. I was disturbed when my door opened- which worried me a bit because no one else was home.

"Ah…" my voice became muffled when I rolled over, after seeing who it was, and buried by face in a pillow.

"Come on," the annoying blond said.

"Dem- I planned on taking a nap before I did anything."

"It's your birthday! And no one's here- why sleep it away when it's perfect?" looking over at him almost fueled my want to stay looking at the ceiling all night in the quiet house.

"I'm still here," apparently I was a 'no one'.

"That's not what I meant- now come on," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

If I hadn't been friends with Demyx since 2nd grade- ohhhaha… well, I would've definitely not allowed him to drag me to some questionable place in his car… again. And he brought Zexion so I was definitely going to get ditched. And when the car stopped in a parking lot, I couldn't believe Demyx.

"Dem," I smirked, "You tryin' to kill me? You know I gotta call places in the morning for meetings with colleges and shit, if I fuck them up my father's going to kick my ass," he wouldn't do anything- but that didn't stop me from trying to push all his buttons.

"Dude- we just graduated not even two months ago- tell your dad to relax," the car was silent for a second before we all laughed- my dad and being relaxed didn't happen. I waited- thinking about what I could do tonight just to piss my father off further- till everyone else got out of the car before opening my own door.

A strip club was not where I planned on going- but it did get my blood flowing, maybe it was a good thing Demyx and Zexion knew my girlfriend was just for appearances. My father wanted to have a bulky stupid jock for a son, instead he got a tall and lanky me. But he still decided that just making me sign up for pretty much every sport team and every after school activity wasn't enough- that I needed a girlfriend too just so he could show me off to all his friends and pretty much the entire neighborhood. Hell, she didn't even know it wasn't real.

"Damn Dem- you're really risking it tonight, is this a bar too?" there was a lot daddy didn't know I could do even after he took away all chances of me having a social life. Having a fake ID and getting hammered more times than not was a big part of that.

"It's not risky at all- your parents won't be back for a week and your little brother is staying with your sister. And it's not like we'll get in trouble." Buying alcohol in a drugstore is a hell of a lot different than practically waving a poorly made ID in someone's face and expecting the same poison in the process. But damn did it make me feel like a badass,

"Dem… you rock." All my blond friend could do was laugh. We walked in and sat down- everyone's eyes were turned to the slut- I mean lovely woman- on stage. She was showing off what we all knew she had, I rolled my eyes and looked to the side to see a small blond boy walking from some other room, rubbing his ass for a moment before grabbing a short bottom half apron that was made up of pockets.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him try and put it on, if he wasn't wearing a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt I would've thought he was a little kid that snuck in. He tried to hook the belt on but his shirt got in the way- so he put the end of the strap in his mouth and tucked in his shirt more before trying again, I tried to not laugh even more when I saw him stick his tongue out at the belt. Even from my distance I could see a silver tongue ring, he smiled like he was so proud before he started walking. He was gone for a few seconds but then I saw him resurface behind the bar that was currently almost abandoned, he talked to some silver haired man in a bartending uniform and then I was pulled back to my table as Demyx started talking about me.

"Aw- I think Ax is feeling lonely, we should've invited his girlfriend," Demyx teased to Zexion- who gave a half smile and raised his hand, I looked behind me to see that he had been waving down the small blond boy, but I quickly turned back around because I needed to respond to Demyx' remark first.

"Yeah, fuck that, you know I can't stand her- she's such a bitch…"

"Then break up with her," before I could give an answer the same blond boy was standing next to our table.

"Stamps?" he asked looking at all of us.

We all moved our hands so he could see the small stamps that said we were over 21, he nodded his head and asked what we wanted, "Can we have two… umm… Miller Genuine beers?" Demyx asked- I had to remind myself that Demyx had never really been to a bar before.

The blond boy smiled, "I'll be right back with them," he left and I couldn't help but laugh internally, he looked way too young to be working in a place like this.

And just like he said- he was right back. No sooner had I looked back at Demyx and Zexion and he was setting the beers on the table, he walked away and now I was left to talk with my friends. Demyx was a light weight… always had been… a little over halfway through his first beer and he was already tipsy and blushing for no reason. I on the other hand soon had 5 beers under my belt.

When the blond came by with another round for myself and I, I blurted out a question that had been on my mind, "How old are you?" he seemed surprised at first before smiling.

"17- I'll be 18 in September... how old are you?"

"Nine," I cut myself off, my voice cracking, "22…"

"Uh-huh," his tone was filled with disbelief as he walked away like it never happened.

"Axel… you're going to get us caught," Zexion didn't sound too thrilled but I just took another swig of beer; I watched as Demyx was still suffering in a tipsy horny body from his first beer, he was hanging all over Zexion.

"I know someone who's getting laid tonight," I couldn't help but laugh out.

"And I know someone who isn't." Zexion countered.

"The nights early," I shrugged off the low blow with a smile and another sip.

Every time after that I decided I'd ask the 17 year old something else about him, just because there was nothing else to talk about, "What's your name?" I asked, he smiled again- his smile was calm and gentle like something about all of this was cute.

"Roxas," he pointed to a name tag plaque I hadn't noticed on the left side of his chest.

After about the third time Zexion rolled his eyes as the blond walked away, "Will you stop hitting on him."

"Woah, woah, woah," I cut him off, putting my hands up, "I got a girlfriend... remember?"

"Oh like that hasn't stopped you from cheating on her before."

"Psh," was all I could say before another drink as I looked to the side. I told Roxas not to bring anymore over for me. But he still continued his random walkthroughs and asking if everything was okay, and finally I got annoyed with Zexion saying I was flirting with him, so I asked Roxas on his way through.

"Hey, Roxas?" the blond looked at me, that small smile on his face, "My friend thinks I've been flirting with you- what do you think?" my mind wasn't completely all there because that sentence never should've left my mouth in any combination with those words.

Before I could rub it in Zexion's face because the blond hadn't given an answer I found something soft pressing against my lips as something cupped the sides of my face, my eyes bulged as I realized- Roxas was fucking kissing me!

**_First Chappie:3_**

**_How's it seem so far?_**

**_I've never written Axel's point of view before so in the beginning this was a little challenging and then when I was halfway pushed through his part I got him and the way his character is and went back and fixed everything._**

**_And I kinda sorta realized I made Roxas a busboy in a bar in one of my stories- and he also lives above the bar in the same other story but this one was based first- I think the other just was working its way out of my subconscious and I didn't realize till it was too late *shrugs*. _**

**_Happy New Year :3 _**

**_Is it living up to any expectations yet? I hope so :o_**

**_Uploaded: January 1st, 2014._**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Rox POV~~**

"Hey Roxas?" the redhead boy asked me as I walked back through- there was a tiny slur in his voice from the alcohol, "My friend thinks I've been flirting with you- what do you think?"

"Um, yes- you have?" I replied in my thoughts, this little punk was either trying to play innocent or his mind was really clouded from the alcohol, and I figured- hell, he's not bad looking. I quickly took his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his- not very hard I might add- he seemed shocked at first but then I felt him lean into the kiss.

Barely parting my lips I licked his, trying to coax him into opening his mouth but he didn't and then I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. So I took the kiss a little further and placed my hands on his shirt, moving my palms around his body till the hold on my shoulders changed. He threw my balance off as he pushed me backwards so I landed on the hard bald marble floor, what the fuck? I'd been pushed before, most of the time the other person followed me down- sometimes they didn't- but it shocked me when the redhead looked at me like he was disgusted, why?

I stared back at him, and the longer I stared the more my body began to shake. I'd been rejected before, but for some reason this hurt, my face was heating up, my butt and wrist hurt, but the look he was giving me confused me so much. It made me feel like I was some repulsive tramp and that's never happened before. I'd never been given that look before, I always played it safe- they hit on me and it was clear they wanted me so I'd play along. But he just did the complete opposite...

The way his green eyes stared at me made me want to shrivel up and, dare I say, cry. Before my eyes could become too prickled with tears I stuck my tongue out- revealing my silver and black 'Fuck You' tongue barbell. He seemed a little shocked- which made me feel a little better inside, he wasn't saying anything but I could tell he really didn't like me now. His surprised look slowly faded and all that was left was a sad sympathetic look, which again hurt me for some reason. "Ten fifty," standing up, I held my hand out at the table, not bothering to glance at the redhead who I could feel was staring at me with those kicked-puppy eyes, the little punk was watching me like he was both amazed, repulsed, and sorry. The slate hair man paid and I left, walking over to Riku.

Jumping up on the counter and swinging my feet around I put the money in the register, Riku had a smirk on his face as he stood next to me, till I took his house key. "I'm done," I mumbled as I left, Riku didn't say anything and I didn't bother to clarify. My mind was racing- I felt so embarrassed and hated and hurt- I hadn't felt this way in a long time but it confused me so much how that little punk managed to do this to my brain. Up the red tongue, through the walnut door, and over to the far table I turned on the stereo and blared the music till I couldn't hear anything else, till everything else was just gone, and then I sat on the ever hungry couch. All That I've Got by The Used blared to vibrate the entire flat. I couldn't concentrate on anything- even the lyrics, because I just didn't understand what the redhead did to make me feel so much like crap.

"Would someone please just give me… hit me, and knock me out, and let me go back to sleep… I can laugh all I want inside but still I'm empty…" I tried to just brush off the way he looked at me but it just made me feel worse and worse.

Why was someone affecting me like this?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open-, unable to hear it because of the music. Riku walked across the dirt to turn down the music before standing in front of me, but I didn't look up at him. I felt ashamed without reason.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a tone that matched the punk's stare.

I laughed and laid down on my side, "Lyrics are written in fragmented sentences," I heard him sigh before I rolled onto my stomach, my knees bent because I had sat by the arm rest and there was nowhere but up for my feet to go.

"I'm being serious Roxas."

"So am I, almost 35% of all famous people in the music industry dropped out of high school…"

"Roxas," he was angry at me but I wasn't going to have this conversation with him.

"Go back to work Riku…"

"Is it because that guy pushed you?"

"Why should I care?" I seriously didn't know why I did. "You don't have any musical talents... you should go back to work," I added, he sighed and then left, slamming the door on his way out.

I sniffled, hating that I wanted to cry, "Shoes…" I wiped my eyes and held my face out of the cushions and instead rested the side of my face on my hands and drove my elbows into the teeth. Groaning I threw my arms forward, stretching out so my hands were far above my head and my face was smothered by the cushion again.

It takes 4 minutes for the brain to start becoming damaged due to lack of oxygen, if I was drowning I would be safe until I pulled water into my lungs, or until the 4 minutes were up. I would instantly pass out as soon as I inhaled the water, and then I'd be left face down in water and, after about 8 minutes, would be dead with no if, ands, or buts. Time was on my side and the stale air from the cushions did nothing but aid my slow suffocation.

"Roxas…" I jumped as I heard Riku say my name.

"I thought you went back downstairs!" my heart was pounding against my chest and I hated to admit that he scared me, my head was turned to face him but he stayed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked so pissed off, had I been my normal self I probably would've laughed at his angry face, but instead I buried my face in the cushion, turning to look to the side.

"What do you want Riku?"

"I want you to tell me what the fucks wrong!"

"Nothing!" and of course I yelled, I groaned and shoved my face in the cushion. I'd given the wrong answer and I yelled, now he definitely knew something wasn't right.

"You got scared, you yelled, you gave me a straight answer, you're practically crying- that's not the usual you Roxas," I could try to save this, "Roxas," I cut him off.

"Did you know, according to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day to kill yourself?" when I looked to see Riku's face I knew I probably should've gone with kangaroos can't jump backwards.

"Roxas,"

"Did you know elephants are the only creature to have 4 knees?"

"Roxas,"

"Did you know in Maryland it's illegal to throw a bale of hay out a 2nd story window?"

"Dammit Roxas!" he yelled, causing me to sit up, shocking me again which let him know I wasn't myself- even though I was trying. "Why don't you ever just talk?" he shouted, slamming the door as he left.

"I didn't do anything…" I mumbled after the door shut and I heard him stomp down the stairs. Riku always got angry at me, it didn't matter what I did, the only thing I ever managed to do was make him mad. I stared off, I couldn't get the redhead's look out of my mind. Lying down, I figured I'd go to sleep; I wasn't really that much of a disgusting tramp was I?

**~~Axel POV~~**

All I could imagine was the blond boy's face in my head as he stuck his tongue out. He looked like he was going to cr,y but then he just smiled and showed me his tongue ring. I couldn't understand the little brat at all. "You hurt his feelings," Zexion told me, "Looks like he's ending his shift early."

"Not my fault I don't care for tarts," I mumbled before taking another sip, my night had been so nice and happy and now I was pissed. Zexion stood up to lead Demyx to the car while I stayed behind and thought, the brat was cute and seemed a lot better than the other people I'd been with, but when he came on to me it was like he was saying: "Hey, hi, how you doing- I'm a tramp so let's have sex," and fuck that.

The bartender followed after the boy, and I wanted to feel bad for pushing the little brat, but he should've been used to getting rejected- at least a little bit- to not go cry and throw a hissy fit when I do it. Stretching as I stood up, I decided I would go to the car and head home, I still needed to get up early in the morning. I opened a side door that led to an alley- a typical alley that led out to the parking lot and was lit with small light fixtures all the way. The metal door opened behind me, but I didn't bother to see who it was. Then I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and push me against the wall, "What the," the person cut me off.

"What the Hell'd you do?" he loosened his hold so I could turn around and face him; it was the silver haired bartender.

"To your little brat? I didn't do fucking anything!" I tried to shove him but his hands just pushed mine back and he shoved me against the wall again, was this an angry boyfriend?

"Riku?" I looked down the alley to see Zexion standing there. He walked a little closer, staying a few feet away.

"You know this guy?" I asked him, Zexion just folded his arms and looked at me.

"You should know him too, he went to our school. He dropped out when he was a super senior," I looked back at the man and I vaguely remembered seeing him in school. I was in 10th grade at the time he dropped out, he was one of the only kids to ever drop out of our school. His brother was the first kid ever to be expelled in our school, his brother and some chick.

"That's nice," he said to Zexion before shoving me harder against the wall, "Now what the Hell'd you do to Roxas?"

"I didn't do anything! He kissed me so I shoved him off."

"You must have done more than that!" What was this guy's problem?

"I didn't fucking do anything to the little brat," I realized he probably went and checked up on the kid and Roxas was probably crying or something stupid, "Not my fault the brats a tart," my vision blurred as I felt something hard slam into my cheek. He kept a tight hold on my shirt with one hand while the other hand was rolled into a fist.

"What the hell are you punching me for?" I tried to shove him off but that only ended up in me getting pushed harder into the brick wall.

"Don't call him a whore when you don't know anything about him."

"The little brat kissed me when he doesn't know anything about me! That classifies him as a tart in my book."

"It was a kiss! He didn't strip naked for you! And oh like you hate it when someone's willing to give it up to you easily," this guy was really starting to piss me off. Sure I liked to have fun every once and a while but that kid is 17. He shouldn't be at a bar or a strip club, let alone working at one. I may have thought about it had it been anyone else but I'm glad I pushed the little brat off.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Because he's not exactly what you would call stable!"

"Sounds to me like you should lock him up then," I pushed him back and he actually stumbled but I knew he was going to say something and I didn't trust my back to him.

"Did you say anything to him?"

"What?"

"You know, words?" he made a gesture with his hand.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I know what words are asshole, why does it matter if I said anything?" I could tell I was getting under his skin, so instead I just gave him an answer. "No, okay? No, I didn't say anything to him."

"Wonderful…" the owner replied sarcastically, he mumbled it under his breath like it wasn't meant for me to hear. "You know, as fun as it is discussing your little… broken, toy, or whatever, I don't really care, so I'm going to go." "You should care," he looked at Zexion and myself, "I know all three of you are underage, if you went to school with me you're not even 21 yet," shit, I glared at Zexion.

"We graduated when we were supposed, before you," I quickly lied, nice and smooth.

"Bullshit," he replied with a straight face. "I was only at that school for a few months, all of which was during my super senior year."

Dammit.

"So, what, you going to call the cops?"

"Nope… I've got a better plan." I clenched my jaw shut, "I want you to make it up to Roxas."

"Hell no."

"Then I'll have you arrested," he continued to stare at me before Zexion spoke.

"Ax, you can't get arrested tonight," any other time I loved to get caught. Getting caught would mean my father would have to bail me out, but I realized my father wouldn't be able to tonight, and I had to call a shit ton of places in the morning.

"Fuck…"

"Take Roxas out a few times," gaping at him I stuttered.

"A few?! You said make it up to him, that would classify as one, and I don't want to take him on a date at all."

"I didn't say date! I said 'take him out' you know, to the mall or something? Just hang out with him, you think he'll get happy if you play nice once and then drop off the face of the earth? I want you to fix what you did wrong and I have a feeling you're going to need more than one try."

"Fuck you," I quickly shot back.

"Take him out at least 10 times."

"What, fuck no, stop adding the numbers!"

"Till you've fixed the problem, or I'm calling the cops."

Looking up I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't have to do anything on the dates- err, hangout things. I could be as much of an asshole as I wanted- maybe if I was a big enough jackass than the little brat wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore- but something else threw me off.

"Why specifically 10 weeks?"

"In 10 weeks is his birthday."

I thought for a moment. "Till his birthday?" he nodded, "Wouldn't that fuck up his little mind more- if I drop off the face of the earth after 10 weeks and right after his birthday?"

I watched him let out a sigh as he placed his fingers against his forehead, "It's none of your business," he could hide all he wanted from me, I didn't plan on sticking around, so I dropped it.

"Only as long as he wants to?" I asked just to clarify, he nodded and I thought about it a little more.

"My friends and I can still drink here?" he seemed reluctant to nod that time but did so anyway, "Half off," "No," "Fuck… fine."

"Once every week till his birthday," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, fine, fine, fine, whatever."

"Come back this Friday, the twelfth," he paused for a second, "And if you don't show up in five days I'm going to find you and kick the shit out of you and call the cops on your asses." He walked away without another word.

Did I seriously just agree to all of this? Then again… my girlfriends a bitch (that's a reason for everything) and I've nothing better to do with my life.

**_I wanted all this to happen but I didn't know how to make is seem believable… so I just settled for this._**

**_Good, bad?_**

**_The chapters are really going to vary in length- some are going to be short while others are going to be pretty long- I've got it all planned out though. _**


End file.
